


sustenance

by Anonymous



Category: TWRP | Tupper Ware Remix Party (Band)
Genre: Cannibalism, Murder, this is a spite fic, you know who you are
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:48:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24209971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: hey, bloodthirsty cyborgs gotta eat.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4
Collections: Anonymous





	sustenance

**Author's Note:**

> oops

It weighed heavily on Sung's conscience every single time, kept him lying awake at night replaying the screams and cries in his head. He couldn't make himself forget the sight of the life leaving their eyes, the sound of their last shuddering, gurgling breath. 

He tried to make it quick and relatively painless every time, or so he tried to tell himself. After the first, when he was too frozen with fear after the first slash, watching them choke to death on their own blood.

But this was his fault. He did this, made Havve this way, found him in that cave and breathed cursed life back into his mangled half-metal body. He never stuck around for the actual meal, too sick from the hunt and knowing he'd need the strength later to help Havve clean the viscera from his maw.

It was all for love.


End file.
